James, don't die on me
by Nice Decoration
Summary: James just got into King college, one of the top universities, and less than a day in starts dying.


My name is James Madison, and I'm confused. I was feeling a small pain in my chest when suddenly, I coughed up a flower. What! I've never even heard of something like this being possible, so I looked up 'Disease where you cough up flowers'. The first result was something called 'Hanahaki Disease ', and it was caused by unrequited love. What! I haven't ever had a crush on anyone! I go outside and get greeted by my new roommate, Thomas Jefferson.

"Oh, hey James. What's going on?" He asked. I knew he'd heard me coughing up a storm in the next room, and so I responded with,

"Oh, I'm just sick today I guess."

"That's to bad. Let's watch movies and eat popcorn, maybe it'll help you feel better"

It was at that moment, I knew that it was Thomas who I have feelings for. I grabbed a tissue box before we started watching. We started watching 'Moana' it was a pretty good movie, and I made sure not to cough until the end. I walked into the bathroom after and immediately coughed some up, and decided I should see a doctor.

The next day, I went and described my illness to doctor. He diagnosed me with, you guessed it, Hanahaki Disease. He said that I could be dead next week or next year, it all depends on my love for the person.

I walked into the dorm, and Thomas was sitting on the couch eating macaroni.

"Oh! James you're home!" he exclaimed. "What'd the doctor say?"

" Well...I have Hanahaki Disease. " I said sadly. Why did I tell him?!

"What!" he nearly screamed. " James...that's terrible! You can die from that! "

"Yeah...I know."

"Do you know who caused it? When did it start?" He asked.

" Yes, and yesterday. " and then I started crying. I never liked crying, but I'd just got to a top college, and I was basically dying with one day.

"Oh...James. You know what? I'll take you out tonight, so you can have fun." He said.

"Okay..." I said before wiping my tears.

That night me and Jefferson walked into a bar. Almost immediately someone yelled "Yo! Jefferson, whose your new boyfriend!"

"Ignore them. I'm not well liked here, so don't listen to them."

Them some guy with his hair in a ponytail walked up to Jefferson and said.

"So, Thomas, I see you finally scored yourself a friend. Hope you don't get to used to it." He said.

"Yeah! He'll end up hating you before October!" the guy from before shouted.

"Come on James, we're here to have fun, not listen to Hamilton." Jefferson said before we walked off. Jefferson bought me a drink, and by the time he'd had his third, he was drunk. He started to cry , with no warning. I was very confused.

"Jemmy, why'd you have to get sick? I just met you...I don't want to be alone again..." He said through his tears.

" Come on Thomas, we're going home. " I told him. I wasn't going to be out with him if was drunk and crying.

"AWW LOOK!" that guy Hamilton shouted . "Thomas is drunk already and his boyfriend is dragging him home...PATHETIC...and is he crying!? " Hamilton and his friends laughed and laughed before we left.

I took Thomas home before going and coughing up flowers. I couldn't sleep, because my chest hurt so much. I wondered if I should tell Thomas it was him, or if he should just stay in the dark about it. I decide to wait for a bit, because he was sad enough to being with.

When morning rolled around, I got up and made myself some coffee. Thomas got up and drank some with me. He apologized for getting drunk and crying before I could have any fun. I said that it was fine and he shouldn't worry about it.

"So...James. You know who's causing your Hanahaki Disease right? Can you tell me? Please?" He asked.

" No, I'm sorry Thomas but I can't tell you that. I don't feel comfortable telling you yet. " I explained. Oh, come on James! That makes it obvious that it's him!

"Its me, isn't it?"

Did he just read my mind or something? He shouldn't guess it on the first try!

"W-what? No it's not you? I d-don't know what you're talking about!" I said, obviously lying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry James, I just don't like you in that way." He said. " but there is a way to fix it! You just need a surgery! But, if you get it, you'll lose your feelings for me to. "

This was new. I thought about it, and I knew I couldn't possibility do that. I didn't want a surgery, and especially one to get rid of my feelings towards someone. Thomas was the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. I couldn't just get a surgery.

"I can't get a surgery. I'm sorry Thomas." I said, before I coughed up flowers some more. It felt like I was choking suddenly. I fell over.

Thomas POV

I was sitting next to James when he died. I called 911, but it was to late. He suffocated on flowers. I cried. A lot. I didn't care how much Hamilton mocked me, I'd just watched him role over and die right in front of me. I couldn't do anything about it. I was alone, again.


End file.
